You Tell Me
by We love us
Summary: Where Himeko is the one to address Chikane's desires at night - reverse of I can barely breath. ChikaHime!


This is a totally new aspect (but different) reversal of my other KnM story, _I Can Barely Breath_. ^0^ Don't own it sadly. qq Some Oocness - I feel like adding, some restrictions may apply. But that wouldn't work out obviously…

_**You Tell Me**_

Himeko never felt such softness in her hand as she blinked groggily, because under the skin of her palm, there was a heat she felt radiating there seared through the fabric brushing against her hand and a faint hardness that made her curious enough to open one eye to see what her hand held. But Chikane's little hums of content rang through her ears and made her too sleepy to bother waking up now.

A few more moment passed by before Himeko grew agitated with the curiosity burning her mind, by reflex, her hand squeezed the soft warmth, eliciting a small moan. Himeko felt surprised but not shocked by what her hand held, it seemed inevitable…She always did admire Chikane's figure - even when it bordered on indecent ogling for friends' eyes. She pulled her hand back immediately, concerned to be caught with the action but one look at Chikane's expression told her that her friend liked it, asleep or not.

Himeko placed her trembling hand back on top of the heaving breast, her fingers toyed with the taut nipple pressing against the fabric of the shirt. The throaty moan made her tremble, her legs quaked and it was like an inferno was raging inside her body, begging to be quenched. There was a deep hunger that Himeko never felt and all of it was directed towards the Himemiya. With the stifling heat, Himeko pulled off the covers and threw it on the floor in a heap, her hand drew away from the fleshy breast and grabbed the hem of the shirt and lifted it high enough that Chikane's nipples were exposed. The sight of them made Himeko's mouth water, she wet her dry mouth and boldly leaned down to capture a nipple between her lips, rolling over it with her dry to explore the soft and bumpy texture. A whimper escaped her friends lips, her hand palmed the other neglected nipple, making sure to message it in a circular motion. The action made Chikane arch but not enough to rouse her awake- a sigh of relief escaped Himeko but she continued on as soon as Chikane mumbled before licking the hard nub and bit down on it lightly.

Then Himeko was aware of her positioning over Chikane's lithe body, she pulled back, loving the swollen nipples that still begged to be teased by her tongue - the faint taste of Chikane reminded her of another place and her hands slid onto Chikane's thighs, pulling them wide so she could situate herself between them. Himeko moved down the bed slowly, her arms wrapped around Chikane's thighs until her friend's ankles rested against her back. Cautiously, her head lowered, close enough to smell a faint scent and Himeko blanched before pressing her nose against the faint outline of Chikane's clit. Upon closer inspection, Himeko could smell an earthly musk along with a floral pass through her mind, she nudged the small, hard point curiously; her ears tuned for the faintest breathing pattern that would come from Chikane.

But hands weaved through her hair, tugging and pulling, with a cry of pure pleasure that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Himeko winced as nails dug into her scalp to press her nose and mouth against the faintly trembling, wet sex. The lacy underwear beneath her lips got wetter, the smell of Chikane permeated her nose strongly, Himeko sighed, Chikane released too soon for her to truly enjoy the exploration of her friend's body but she tensed in anticipation when Chikane groaned groggily, the hands that were in her hair pulled away.

Himeko bravely lifted her head, readying herself for a smack - but it never came before Chikane was still sleeping. Which did amaze her, because if this happened to her, she would only pretend to be asleep but enjoy the ministrations on her body - yet that would never happen, Chikane was too reserved.

Even without the blanket, it was still a hot temperature that made her sweat, and Himeko wrinkled her nose at the thought of that. Crawling off the bed, she looked back at Chikane's slumbering body, she needed a shower, anything to wash away the guilt that racked her shoulders and mind. What was she doing to them? Chikane would probably hate her - for desiring her like every other fan, Himeko sighed, leaning against the wall to cool off her thoughts. But she closed her eyes and was imprinted with the image of Chikane's body writhing under her, that voice calling out her name in the midst of pleasure.

Maybe one day she could tell Chikane.


End file.
